


A Simple Mission

by F1_rabbit



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Formula One, Gen, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: It's a simple mission, deactivate all the devices before they can cause real trouble, but Harry's got another problem... keeping Eggsy away from the cars...





	A Simple Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Happy Holidays <3  
> This is my first time writing for the Kingsman fandom so I hope that you like it :)

“Harry, are you sure I can’t drive the car?” Eggsy reached out to touch it, the bright red paint almost frictionless under his fingers.

“Eggsy, that isn’t just any car, it’s a Formula One car.”

“I know, but how hard can it be to drive?” He started to step into the car, but Harry dragged him towards the back of the garage.

“It’s not why we’re here.”

“Once we’ve finished the mission,” Eggsy paused, grinning as he admired the car, “Then can I drive the car?”

“Eggsy, we are here to save the world.”

“Alright, alright.” He slung his bag on to the floor, picking out the metal cutting gear before handing a welding mask to Harry.

The metal crate was no match for their equipment, and it cut through the two inch thick lead like a bullet through a bad guy.

“That doesn’t look like car parts to me, Harry.” Eggsy flipped up his mask, a grin on his face as he stared at the mess of wires that were wrapped around the explosives.

Harry handed him the wire cutters, and Eggsy paused, prodding at the wires with the end

“Merlin? Have you got the schematics for this thing?” Eggsy heard the tapping of keys through the speaker in his glasses, his heart rate slowing as he got into the zone.

“You should be able to see them now,” Merlin said, staring at the bomb through Eggsy’s camera, the schematics up on another screen, and the security camera feed on a third.

Eggsy followed the plans, his tongue poking out as he snipped three wires, and he felt a trickle of sweat run down his brow. But the red light was still flashing to say that it was live.

“Merlin? Are you sure that they were the right wires?”

The schematic zoomed in, and he saw that there was a fourth and final wire that had to be disconnected. As he cut through the wire the red light went off, and Harry patted him on the back.

“Good job.”

“Don’t get too excited lads,” Merlin said, sipping at his cup of tea, “There’s nine more crates for you to find, and disarm.”

Now they knew what they were looking it for they made quick work of the remaining devices, dragging a trolley filled with them along the pit lane.

“All done.”

“Harry, we’ve got another problem.” Eggsy pointed at the engineers and team personnel that were waiting outside the garage, blocking their way out.

“Follow my lead.” Harry grabbed a couple of overalls, throwing one to Eggsy as they rushed to pull them on.

Harry took a hat, angling it so that his eyepatch was out of sight, walking out behind Eggsy and the trolley filled with deactivated explosive devices, heading straight to the extraction point.

“Do think we could get tickets? Tilde loves the racing.”

“I think I can manage that,” Merlin said, and Eggsy could hear his smirk. “How does the VIP box at Ferrari sound?”

“Nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
